


Breaking point

by Leila_DaxX3



Series: Pedestal [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Main Character(s), Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Cutting, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing, You know this is gonna be dark.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-08-13 13:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leila_DaxX3/pseuds/Leila_DaxX3
Summary: They never thought this was possible. They never thought it would go this far.Marinette is the brightest person there is, but at the end of the day she’s still human.And all humans have their breaking point.





	1. Whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it’s short!  
I wrote like 9 paragraphs but then I ACCIDENTALLY CLICKED THE GO BACK ARROW AND IT REMOVED MY ENTIRE CHAPTER OH MY GOD WHAT THE FU-  
And it is currently 11:09 pm SO I AM NOT RETYPING ALL THAT SHIT TODAY ITS HARD ENOUGH THAT IM ON A PHONE DAMN

Whispers. 

That is what Marinette heard walking into school on that fateful, god-forsaken day. 

Staring. Pointing. _Laughing._

At _her. _

She didn’t even know what stung the most. 

* * *

As she took her seat in class, Alya slid away from her slightly. 

Not all the way to the other side of the bench, but noticeably further away then usual. 

Marinette frowned. 

_Lila. _

She was doing good on her promise, she will give her that. 

Too good. 

When the bell rang for break, Alya shot out of her seat and out the door like she didn’t even want to be seen with Marinette, let alone talk to her. 

She sighs. 

Today would be a looong day. 

* * *

This continued thereafter, whispers, rumours, laughing. 

Lots of laughing. 

Alya continued to avoid her like the plague, and majority of the class just deadass ignored her. 

However, she held her head up high throughout it all, leading to many stray comments about her needing to be knocked off her high horse. 

“What a bitch!” They whispered. “She even thinks she’s above being Akumatized!”

She didn’t really care. 

Her only true way of escape was through Ladybug, soaring through the streets leaving her problems far behind. 

However, this freedom ended after one conversation she overheard while coming home from school. 

“Y’know, I heard Adrien Agreste was talking trash about LB backstage yesterday.”

Marinette froze. 

“Well tbh, she has been SO off her game recently. Must be because of Chat not being here, but she has been super bad lately.”

“He probably left to get away from her sorry ass!” 

In a moment of panic, Marinette Dupain-Cheng did the most logical thing she could think of. 

She ran. 

* * *

Things changed after that. 

Marinette slowly became more self-conscious, negativity tearing her apart from the inside out.

She never showed it however, always appearing strong and just as bright as ever. 

Though the comment she had heard that day even took a toll on Ladybug. 

She began to lose focus occasionally, wondering if she was really that bad or if she should just straight up quit and then that distraction resulting in her only just scraping a victory for herself, purifying the Akuma taking more effort then it should. 

Both Adrien and Chat where still gone, Adrien on his weird ‘Modeling Tour’ and Chat was god knows where. 

It all went downhill from there, the hate and negative comments breeding more until finally someone took it upon themselves and went to the Ladyblog and took clips of her worst fails and combined them into a viral video with millions of hits. 

Alya saw it. 

Chloé saw it.

Heck, her whole class saw it. 

Adrien probably saw it. 

He was probably one of the millions of likes from all across the globe, laughing at it alongside everyone else. 

And Chat...

...if Chat saw it, he clearly didn’t give a fuck. 

Why would he anyways?

Ladybug was just a shield, a safe shell for Marinette to curl up into during the fights. 

She wasn’t important. 

Nobody wanted her.

Not even she wanted herself anymore. 

The worst started, however, with a sewing project.

* * *

“Ow!”

She had initially grimaced from the pain of her needle, but as she stared at the droplet of blood forming, she suddenly realised what a beautiful shade of red it was. 

So deep, not dark enough to be black but also not bright enough to be fluro. 

She wanted more. 

She looked up to check Tikki was still sleeping, before rolling up her pants to press the sharp blade of her sewing scissors to her leg, finding that the pain wasn’t uncomfortable. 

In fact, she rather liked it. 

She pressed the blade to her leg a few more times, before looking at her macabre art with a slight smile. 

She had drawn a small smiley face, a burning reminder to keep smiling, because nothing is wrong. 

Absolutely nothing. 

* * *

Miles away, a blond headed boy woke up in a state of panic alongside a foreboding sense that something was deathly wrong in the world. 


	2. ADN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now let us look from Adrien’s POV, shall we?  
(Note-this was set just before the sewing project part)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I am actually gonna finish this fic!  
Instead of abandoning it like all the rest...  
(This one will be very short sorry!)

Adrien collapses into bed, sore all over from having to hold the same pose for almost half an hour. 

Plagg zipped out, grabbing some cheese and then floating down towards the boy, wishing he could help. But healing was Tikki’s forte out of the two of them, and he would most likely just make it worse. 

There was a light ping that echoed through the air, and Adrien slowly reached for his phone, opening it up. 

What he saw made him sit bolt upright, regardless of the pain. 

“Kid? What is it?” Plagg asked, considering how sore the boy was it must have been something very drastic to get that reaction. 

“Kid?”

Adrien continues to stare at the phone, and then he turns the phone around to show Plagg. 

It was a video of Ladybug getting beat up and bruised by Akumas, with mean comments when she failed. 

Adrien turned the phone around again before scrolling down, and he was horrified to see that most of the comments were LAUGHING at Ladybug, and jeering her for being so bad. 

He clicked over to the Ladyblog, watching a video from a week after he left. 

Ladybug was doing rather badly, and she seemed to have trouble standing at one point. 

He watched a couple more, seeing Ladybug get progressively worse. 

Then he checked Instagram, and it was almost WORSE there. 

Marinette was being teased on Instagram by almost everyone. Her hate was even worse then Ladybug’s. 

“Adrien, go to sleep now please.”

He sighed. “Yes Nathalie.”

* * *

The first thing he did the next day was call Nino.

“Yo dude! Wassup? You haven’t called much!”

Adrien smiled. It was nice to communicate with his friend again, even if it was only a phone call and not face to face. 

“Hey Nino, sorry about the no-call thing, I have been SO busy. The only free time I seem to have is lunch!”

Nino laughs. 

“No prob dude, but what’s up?”

“So I was online the other day, and I saw a lot of hate on Ladybug. What’s up with that?”

Nino pauses for a second before replying, considering his words carefully. 

“Well... recently CN dropped off the grid, and LB has been kinda struggling without him. She’s always distracted, and as a result she always gets beaten to dust. She barely even has enough energy to purify the Akuma these days.” Adrien was silent. 

“Dude?” 

“Oh. That-sorry, it’s just that’s so unlike her.”

“Yeah, and Alya seems to think pretty much the same. A lot of people really.”

“Hmm. Anyways, I saw something else online too. A ton of people are hating on Marinette. Why?”

“Oh. Her.”

Nino’s voice was flat as he responded, and Adrien swore he could hear the frown through the phone. 

“Yeah. Marinette has kinda turned out to be a bitch.”

“What?”

“Yeah, Lila said she heard Marinette blabbing everyone’s secrets on the phone.”

“And you believe HER over a girl you have known since childhood?”

Adrien’s voice was chillingly cold, his words sharp as he spoke them. 

“Dude, I-”

Save it Nino. If this is what you consider friendship, believing something someone who you have barely known for two months over someone you have known almost your whole life, our friendship is _done.”_ His voice was rising with his anger, but he didn’t care. He could wake the whole block with his screams and it wouldn’t even be half of what Nino deserved. Not even _close._

“Goodbye, Nino, you piece of SHIT.”

And with that, he ended the call, not letting Nino have the last word. 

He thought about what was happening in Paris, and felt both frustration and sadness in the fact that he couldn’t stop any of it. 

But he mostly felt rage. 

Hot, angry tears dripped down his face as he thought of what his lady was going through. What _MARINETTE_ was going through. At least LB still had supporters. Marinette has no one. Except him. But he wasn’t there, he wasn’t there when his best friend needed him most!

He threw his phone across the room and curled up into a ball, wanting to cry but knowing he couldn’t. 

“Adrien?”

His head snapped up, realising he hadn’t noticed when she had come in. 

“When did you-”

“Are you okay?” She looked so concerned, and Adrien figured he needed someone (besides Plagg) to talk to. 

“No, this really stupid girl at school is spreading rumours about my best friend.”

“Nino?”

“We’re... not friends anymore.” He glared at his phone, still lying by the wall. “Son of a bitch.”

“Adrien!”

“It’s true! He believes a girl he hardly knows over his best friend! _My_ best friend! How could he!?” Adrien was getting closer to tears now, but he forced them down lest Nathalie told his father.

“If it wasn’t Nino, who was it? Was it Miss Marinette Dupain-Cheng?”

“Yeah, it was Mari.”

“Oh dear. Is miss Marinette okay? I know you two are close.”

“That’s the worst part Nathalie, I don’t even know.” He felt tears welling up in his eyes. “I don’t even know how she’s dealing with this! What kind of friend am I!?” 

“A better one then Mr Son-of-a-Bitch is. I guess your father was right about him.”

“Hmm.” 

“Also Adrien, the reason I came might help your dilemma a bit.”

“What is it?”

“Your tour is ending early. You’re going back to Paris in two days.”

Adrien felt his face split into a huge grin. 

“Thank you Nathalie, thank you!” He hugs her, and then runs off to the kitchen for breakfast. 

Nathalie sighs, smiling. 

That boy was going to be the death of her. 

It was that day she vowed to herself that she would make sure that boy would smile just as bright as he did then each and every day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact!  
Tuesday is scientifically proven to be the best day of the week for writing!  
How and/or why?  
Who knows!


	3. Blond bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is back, and Chloé the blond bitch takes a turn for the better.  
Also, a little secret is revealed, along with a bit of Chloé’s upbringing. 
> 
> Please note that Marinette will get better through the next few chapters until something drastic brings her back down again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY IS THIS SO POPULAR OMG  
And also when this appears - §|§ it means the POV is switching to someone else.

“Ladybug is soooooo overrated. She isn’t even pretty!”

Marinette sighed quietly. She seemed to be getting more and more haters by the day, in and out of the mask. 

“Fuck off you shit asses!” Marinette looked up to see a furious Chloé glaring at the girls who were badmouthing Ladybug. 

“Ugh, whatever.” They left, irritated. 

Chloé mutters some swears under her breath, before turning to Marinette. 

“You got anything bad to say about my teammate, Maritrash?” She sneers menacingly. 

“Uh, actually, I’m on your side. Paris wouldn’t even be standing without Ladybug or Chat Noir, we would have gone down with Stoneheart.”

“Really?” Chloé blinked, surprised that they actually agreed on something. “I mean, yeah, your actually right Maribrat.”

Despite her harsh words, her voice held no venom and she seemed to be looking at her in a new light.

“Yeah. Y’know Chloé, I don’t actually think we are really that different.”

“How so?”

“Well, I just feel like if kindergarten had been a bit different we could have been great friends for life.”

Chloé blinks again. “Well, I guess yeah.”

“Wanna try again?” Marinette offers, holding out her hand for her to take.

Chloé takes it gladly, grinning at her.

It was sudden, but honestly everything else that had happened lately had been too, so it’s pretty fitting that their rediscovered friendship was the same.

Needless to day, she and Chloé spent the rest of the day together and are closer then they had ever been.

* * *

Adrien got out of the car the next day and was greeted abruptly by a squeal of ‘Adrien!’ And a massive hug from Chloé, along with a small wave from Marinette beside her. 

Adrien already knew about their new friendship through a stream of texts from Chloé, but it was still a little surprising to see in person. 

“Hey Chloé, Marinette. Nice to see you both again!”

They have a chat until the bell rings, and they head into they school talking all the while.

* * *

All goes well until a girl named Mirine comes up, and rudely asks Adrien why he was talking to these ‘losers’. 

“They’re my friends, that’s why.” Was his response, and Mirine stomps off, yelling about how he would find out the truth in the end, but the hard way. 

Meanwhile, a large window opens up and a man inside smiles. 

_“A girl so caught up in rage that she fails to see simple truth. Perfect for my Akuma.”_ A butterfly drifts onto his open hand as he places his other hand on top, pouring power into the delicate creature and watches as it flutters off. _“Fly and seize her emotions my little Akuma!” _ As it leaves he mutters to himself, _“I apologize for this miss Dupain-Cheng.”_

He knew the Akuma had reached its target as screams echoed through the streets, symbolizing the battle had begun. 

* * *

“**Spots On.**” She transformed with zero emotion, the rush of being Ladybug long left behind when she called her transformation. 

She lands on a rooftop, stumbling and knowing that it would be added to the long list of screw-ups that people would comment on later. 

“Are you okay, m’lady? You look a little sad.”

She froze, before slowly turning to face the blond-haired male behind her. 

“I-never mind. Not important. Just help me figure out where the akumatized object is.”

§|§ 

She was being unusually cold, he noted. Probably because he had disappeared for so long with only a quick message as a goodbye. 

Well, he thought, let’s get this over with. 

Her attire seemed to be word-based, with a belt printed with the alphabet except, he noted, M. 

She wore a round badge with a M on it, covered by a large red X saying that the letter M wasn’t welcome here. 

The thing the stood out though, was a small white leaf clip in her hair, which didn’t seem to fit her purpose. 

“You’ve figured it out haven’t you?” Ladybug was looking at him deadfaced but with a spark of amusement in her eyes. 

“How did you guess?”

“You grinned like a cat with the cream.” 

He was about to respond when he realized something.

“Was that a PUN, I heard m’ladybug?”

“Yup, they’re growing on me. C’mon let’s go!”

* * *

“Pound it!” They smile, before Chat turned towards the girl. 

“You know, I really like your hair clip, but if you excuse me I have to make like a tree and leaf!” He backflipped off the roof leaving a facepalming Ladybug and a confused Mirine, who evidently didn’t get the joke. 

**(A/N I have been waiting so long to use that it is like my favorite joke XD)**

* * *

When Maeinette entered class Alya walked over and said with a sickly sweet smile “Hey, Mari? Can I ask you for an itsy-bitsy favor?” 

That was the first thing Alya had said to her in a while, and it sure didn’t seem pleasant.

“Well you see, it’s Lila’s birthday soon so if you could put your stupid jealousy aside and make a cake for her, that would be great, and also show her you’re trying to be better and wanna be her friend!”

Become... her friend?!

“It has to be amazing, because everything she has done for us and the world she deserves it, and it should at LEAST be a meter tall-”

“And pray tell, who will be paying for this?”

Alya blinked like the answer was obvious. 

“You, duh! I mean you would do that for your best friends right?”

“who?”

Alya gaped at her before dropping the sweet act and yelling harshly “us, idiot! We’re your friends, and why on earth are you spending time with Chloé!?”

“Because I’m her friend, a real friend unlike you CAESAR SALAD, you lying _bitch!”_ Chloé and Adrien had walked in somewhere in their conversation. 

“R-real friend!? You only care about you!” 

“And you only care about USING THE MOST _KIND-HEARTED AND AMAZING PERSON IN PARIS_, IF NOT ALL OF _EUROPE!”_

§|§

Chloé was _pissed. _Alya was such an on-and-off friend, and when she was on, she was using Mari to get whatever the fuck she wanted, and when she was off she turned into a total lying BITCH that could compare to Lila _herself._

“I am SO _DONE_ with you ABUSING my bestie. She deserves the world and more!”

Nino scoffed from behind Alya. “Yeah right, she is a lying brat and-”

“AND NOTHING! She has done so much for you! Alya, she befriended you and if it wasn’t for her you would be curled up in a corner CRYING your eyes out from _loneliness. _Nino, how many times has she fixed your hat and defended you when you’re accused of wrongdoing? How well would either of you be RIGHT NOW if you hadn’t met Marinette?”

“Better then you, spoiled blonde-ass bitch. Also, I’m not exactly the greatest at fashion but you’ve been wearing those sunglasses FOREVER. Didn’t they go out of style like, eight years ago?”

Chloé’s blood boiled. She had crossed the line this time. _“HOW DARE YOU-” _She lunged for Alya and it somehow took both Marinette and Adrien’s combined strength to hold her back and stop her from wiping Alya off the face of the earth. 

Marinette and Adrien had to physically drag the teen out of the room, thankful they had been early to class despite the Akuma. 

“Chloé are you okay?”

The concerned look in Marinette’s bluebell eyes was too much for her. 

She burst into a flood of tears, comforted and hugged by Marinette and Adrien as they flowed. 

§|§

Marinette had no idea why she was so upset but she owed Chloé for earlier, if it wasn’t for her interference she would’ve been walked on over like she was a god damn doormat. 

All Marinette needed to feel better was some confidence, but what Chloé needed was to cry it out with people who would never judge her, something she hadn’t had for a long time. 

Eventually, she had stopped crying and was simply sitting there, needing to talk about it. 

“My mother, she used to have a sister you see.” She started, wiping away her remaining tears. 

“A twin actually. She used to take care of me as a child because my parents were so busy. I probably would’ve hated them if my Aunt hadn’t told me that I should be proud, and that they were doing the world so much good. Years before, she and my mom had gone shopping and they found a lovely pair of sunglasses that they both loved. So, they bought two pairs and called them ‘Sister Sunglasses’. But when I was six, my Aunt got shot at a bank robbery as a bystander. My mom was devastated. So much that she had everything that reminded her of Aunt Anna removed, except for her sunglasses. In her will, I was left two things. One, her beautiful cottage in the Oregon woods that she took me once, and I simply loved it. And the second thing was,” she reached up and pulled off her head accessory. “Her Sister Sunglasses.”

The three of them were silent for a few seconds, before Marinette reached out and hugged her hard. 

“I’m sorry about your Aunt.” She said quietly. “It seems like you two were close.”

Chloé hesitates for a second before wrapping her arms around Marinette.

“You remind me of her y’know? You have the same drive to help.” She looks at Adrien. “And like you Adrien, she always liked to believe the best in people.” 

She sniffs. 

“C’mon, we’ll be late for class.”

And so, in silence, they slowly made their way back to the classroom, holding hands all the way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Chloé’s backstory/history will be explained in a further chapter. I am too tired and hungry to write it now.  
(PS Mirine is pronounced like marine except say ‘eye’ where the a is. Does that make sense?)  
(PPS there will be more moments like Alya’s blowup, I swear, from different people and they will hopefully be satisfying!)


	4. But at the back of the class...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They saw it all.  
(Edit-I changed Rose to Alix so...)

Max and Alix were having a quiet friendly conversation at the back of the classroom, when Alya’s voice cut through their chatter, sounding furious. 

It was then they realised they were not alone in the room and were also not the only ones talking. 

“Us, idiot! We’re your friends, and why on earth are you spending time with Chloé!?” Alya yelled at Marinette, who looked both angry and terrified. Alya was a force to be feared when angry.

“Because I’m her friend, a real friend unlike you CAESAR SALAD, you lying _bitch!”_ Chloé yelled from behind Marinette, clearly pissed.

“R-real friend!? You only care about you!” 

“And you only care about USING THE MOST _KIND-HEARTED AND AMAZING PERSON IN PARIS_, IF NOT ALL OF _EUROPE!” _

In all the years they had known Chloé they had never seen her get this mad. 

It was then Max finally started to use his head. 

And he realised that he had made a terrible mistake. 

* * *

After class Max and Alix walked up to the trio, intent on apologising for their lack of judgement. 

“What do you want?”

Chloé glared at them through her slightly puffy eyes, a small sign that she had been crying recently. 

“We are not here for trouble, although it is reasonable that you would assume so considering your current situation factoring in Chloé and Adrien the chances of us being here for trouble are about-”

“-but never mind that, point is we aren’t here to throw shade, but to help.” Alix cut in, as logic and statistics are not a particular favourite of hers. 

“We are here because we are on your side. We overheard Marinette arguing with Alya before class and realised that there were so many holes in Lila’s story, it had to be fake.”

“So, friends?” Alix asks, sticking out her hand with a slight smile. 

“Friends.” They smile as they shake, before bursting into laughter with the others not far behind, amused by the formality of it all. 

“Marinette!” They turn towards the source of the female voice.

Kagami and Luka stood behind them and Kagami’s usually emotionless face held very much emotion. 

“Adrien filled us in, we understand what happened to you. I am sorry my sister does not see the same.” Luka explains with a small smile, while Kagami stands beside him. 

“Yes, and what this Lila girl has done is just... just... I can’t even find a word for it I’m so irritated!” 

Marinette blinked. She had never seen Kagami so furious. Or furious at all, actually. 

“Which is why we are taking her down.” Adrien says, holding out his fist towards them all. “Team?”

“Team!” They grin, bumping their fists together simultaneously. 

* * *

Marinette dangled her legs off the Eiffel Tower, aimlessly swinging her yoyo below her. 

She pondered over the events of that day, before contemplating if she should give Chloé a new miraculous, and if so which one?

“Hey.”

She jumps and turns to face her partner, out of practice of listening for his quiet footsteps behind her. 

“Nice night, isn’t it?” He asks, coming down to sit beside her. 

She turns away from him, annoyed. She still hadn’t forgiven him for his absence. 

§|§

She’s mad, he gets it. 

He disappeared at the absolute worst time when Akumas reached their worst, leaving only a ten-second message as an explanation.

yup, she had every right to be pissed.   
“Ladybug, I-”

“You _what _Chat? You have ever to go on another month-long trip to wherever the _hell_ you went last time, perhaps? Or maybe you’ve decided that I’m just as stupid as they say!”

Chat realises sadly that she wasn’t just mad-she was hurt, tired, broken and bruised to the point that she didn’t even trust _him._

_No, that’s not it. _He left her, and that’s why she doesn’t trust him. That wound will take a while to heal.   
Out of nowhere, Ladybug suddenly started sniffling, before breaking into full-on tears.   
Chat hugged her as she sobbed while whispering reassurances. “It’s okay, it’ll all be okay...” 

_He hopes. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yet another chapter posted on the officially dubbed writing day, Tuesday!  
Maybe it really is the best day for writing....  
Also, school starts next week for me (boo) and I can’t update all that often, and if your mad know I have to do an extra-curricular after school, and they are HARD. My usual one ended for the year (no idea, don’t ask) so I have to find another. (Help)


	5. Marinette with an e

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette goes to town.  
Preview-“TIMBER! Ahahahahaaaa!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her life cracked apart faster then a slate over Gilbert Blythe’s head.  
I love Anne of Green Gables <3

There are many things Marinette Dupain-Cheng expected to see on Monday.   
her friends, Kim and Alix fighting, Rose finding a new ship, ect.

However, this was not one of them.   
Lila and Adrien kissing, long and hard, his arms around her waist and her hands in his hair. 

They broke apart, and Lila turned to Marinette with a shit-eating grin.   
That little mother fucker. 

So, she did the logical thing, and simply ran. 

Faster and faster til she could barely breathe.

She stopped in front of the statue of Ladybug and Chat Noir, staring up at them.

Ladybug’s smile taunted her, silently mocking her as she remembered better days filled with fun and glory.

The good days when she had friends, love, support, _hope._

She didn’t even hear the Akuma until a dark voice penetrated her mind, echoing inside as he spoke. 

_”Chandeux, I am-“ _

“-I get it Hawkass.”

She feels him flinch through the link.

“Don’t like swearing, huh? Figures. Guess I’ll be doing a whole lot then motherfucking whore.”

He grimaces.   
_“Very well then. So, do you accept? You’ll be the most powerful Akuma I’ve ever had! You’ll have their power by ten even with their powers combined!” _  
  
She smirks. “I’m in.”

As the black bubbles wash over her, she reaches up to her ears and only had one thought;

_“I’m sorry Tikki.”_

* * *

Marinette has always been an action person.   
However, she is trying to be an observer right now, looking for that damn cat to show up, so she can beat his ass to fucking dust after he uses that excuse he calls a ‘power.’

The very thought of what was to come made her lips curl up in pleasure, waiting for the little pussy to show his face. 

Well, let’s speed this up hmm?

She snaps her fingers and a massive booming CRACK sound echos through the air.   
They turn and see her, screams already ringing through the air. 

“SILENCE.”

They obeyed her, out of fear of what she would do. 

Her sleeves flutter around her hands as she stands perfectly on her perch. 

“I am Chandeux, the most powerful foe Paris will face, and trust me I will not go down without a fight.”

“Well in that case, up for a game of cat and mouse?”

There he is. 

“Oh woe is me woe is me, what ever shall I do now that A FUCKING PUSSY APPEARED AHAHAHAHA!” She feels her face split into a grin alike to one worn by Jeff the Killer as she laughs, a laugh so satanic and insane it would make anyone second guess her sanity.

Anyone but _him, _apparently.

“Epic laugh you got there, so what happened to you, lost an evil laughing contest?”

“I wish, be a lot less worse then what those shits did to me.”

He was visibly confused.   
“well then, let’s make this quick though shall we?”

“Sure thing, I’ll just snap my neck and be done with it no?” She reaches up.

There was a sickening _snap_ as her head rotated on her neck, body dropping lifelessly off the point and into the deck below.

Chat was HORRIFIED.   
“I-I-Oh my god!” He gripped his hair.

Right before he received a swift but painful kick to the back, propelling him across the way over to another building entirely.

He hit the roof with a painful crack, most likely his ribs breaking. He winces.

“YOU FUCKED UP CHALLENGING ME YOU ASSHOLE!” She yells from behind him, doing her Jeff-the-Killer smile once more as she summons power to her hand.

He turns and ducks the magic slash that she propels forth, hitting the Eiffel Tower behind him.

“TIMBER! Ahahahaha!” She shrieks demonically with a laugh that could only be described as satanic as the tower goes down.

People scream as they run for cover, trying desperately to survive this perilous villain.

“That was only my first act! Now to finish you Chat Noir, then ALL OF PARIS!”

He turned to run.

“Aww now, don’t be afraid! Come here kitty-kitty! This won’t hurt a bit...”

She walks forward, her blue ombré hair swirling in the wind.

“It’ll hurt A LOT.”

And then Chat Noir knew, 

He was in DEEP SHIT.

* * *

“Where is Ladybug!?”

He has been running for almost an hour now and she seemed to only get more and more murderous.

“She ain’t coming kitty-cat!”

He froze. Then turned.

In her hand were two shining stones set in silver metal, a pair of earrings that held so much more then just beauty.

“She’s already dealt with.”

Personally, Chat was always more of a blue or green person, but today, he saw _red._

He charged at her with a newfound vengeance, so blinded by anger that he had no idea he was falling straight into her trap. 

“I’ll stop you!”

“Ha! As if you could stop me pretty kitty!”

_That’s it kitty, keep going..._

_Almost.._._ almost...._

...

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love the idea of an insane Marinette, she’s so down-to-Earth and weepy in canon.  
Also, Chandeux, Chan deux, Chance deux, Chance Two?  
It symbolises how many second chances she’s given everyone, along with the fact that she can have a second chance to make this right.  
(I once started counting to ten in French during a Chinese test XD)  
ALSO, here’s Chandeux’s Akuma design from my Instagram account-https://instagram.com/p/B4YqbmPgt6p/  
Edit- I kind of hate it now, might change it.


	6. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well I’d add something here but I’m not quite sure what to add. ;-;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here I go, completely deriving from my intended plot line, let’s see where this ends up. *Deep breath*  
I actually used a proper keyboard for once, I just need to connect it to my phone.......

She did a few backflips to not seem odd, before doing a spectacularly large one-right over her trap, which Chat walked straight into.

“Silly Kitty!” She giggles, her smile growing as she watched him struggle helplessly.

“Nuh-uh, kitty cat, you’re in my trap now, so-” her Hawkmoth-worthy monologue was cut off by a yo-yo hitting her in the forehead, and an unfamiliar super heroine runs to untangle Chat from her net trap. 

“Who are-wait...” her eyes flick over the girl, realizing her identity immediently.

_Well well,_ she thinks, _Chloé had a makeover. _

Chloé was now a fox, and a fine one indeed. 

She seemed to be an Arctic fox, and Marinette heard her introduce herself as ‘Snowlace’

“Well then kitty, seems you’ve replaced your little love bug fast.” she hides her jealousy well. “But is she enough to defeat me?” 

As a response, they drop into battle stances, determination in their eyes. 

Guess it’s time to kill the queen. 

* * *

She struggles to stand as Snowlace and Chat close in on her, veered in cuts and bruises but standing still nonetheless. 

“Time to give up, Chandeux. You’ve lost. Now be a good sport and hand over your Akuma and the earrings.” Snowlace holds out her hand expectantly. 

Chandeux spits out some blood, then throws her head back and _laughs._

It isn’t the cocky laugh she had at the beginning of the fight, no, this laugh was one that only came from someone who’d lost it all. 

“NEVER.” She spat, and there was a huge cloud of dark smoke. 

And then, she was gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry, I’m not gonna leave you hanging for TOO long....

**Author's Note:**

> Comment your thoughts, and I am sorry if you dislike this.


End file.
